


I got a Crush on you Babe

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adam is suspicious, Carlos has a crush on Lando, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, The Baby Kicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Lando is pregnant with George's baby but after his one night stand with Carlos, it seems that his teammate is looking for something more...
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: Paddock Baby [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Kudos: 29





	I got a Crush on you Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here's another installment for my paddock baby series. The story is about Lando who is in a relationship with George but has had a one night stand with Carlos who is now determined to be a part of the baby's life even when he finds out he isn't the father. Lando needs to learn to say no to Carlos is all I'm saying. This story is set in 2019/2020 so Lando gives birth in the summer of 2020 but this is in a non covid 19 world so the original 2020 calendar still stands. I hope you all enjoy and please leave any prompts in the comments!

As Lando walked out of the doctor’s surgery, hood up over his head so no one would recognise him, he thought about how he was going to tell his boyfriend he was pregnant. It wasn’t just George he would have to tell, he would have to tell Carlos too. Everyone in the paddock knew about their relationship and thankfully McLaren and Williams had been fine with it considering their drivers were involved in different battles on track. Lando knew it was going to be difficult to tell his team as he would have to take time off but he was excited. He wanted to have this baby. He called George when he left the surgery and told him he needed to meet with him. It took him a while to start up the car engine, needing a moment to get over the shock that he was actually pregnant. 

It was later than he had planned when he eventually turned up outside George’s apartment. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. George opened the door and smiled at him.

“Hey, bub.” He greeted him.

Lando smiled and stepped inside the apartment, letting George kiss him on the cheek.

“What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” George asked after he closed the door.

Lando took both of George’s hands in his as he looked up at him.

“I’m pregnant.” He said softly.

George looked at him in shock then smiled brightly before pulling Lando into a tight hug. He pulled back after a moment and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You’re really pregnant?” He asked in a daze.

Lando nodded as tears filled his eyes.

“Yeah, we’re having a baby.” 

George gently kissed Lando on the lips then the forehead as he wrapped his arms around him again. 

It took awhile for Lando to leave George. He wanted to go home to call the team as quickly as possible so George relented and let his boyfriend go home. Lando messaged Carlos saying he needed to talk to him and then he called Zac. His boss congratulated him straight away and told his young driver that he would sort everything with the team provided that he came in to discuss what would be happening in the future in terms of driving. Lando was so glad that his boss was very kind and it made him feel more relaxed. 

A little while later, the doorbell rang and Lando frowned as he went to answer it. He was somewhat surprised when he found Carlos standing on the doorstep having thought he would’ve called.

“Hey.” Carlos said gently.

“Hi.” Replied Lando.

The Brit let his teammate in and looked awkwardly at the Spaniard as he put his hands in his pockets.

“What did you want to talk about? You said it was important.” Asked Carlos.

Lando looked over at him and swallowed nervously.

“I’m pregnant.” He said softly.

Carlos’ eyes widened as he stared at his teammate.

“Do you know who the father is?” He asked hesitantly.

“It’s George.” Said Lando firmly.

Carlos sighed.

“How can you be sure?” He questioned.

“I’m three weeks pregnant which would mean.” Lando trailed off as he blushed.

“You were already pregnant when we did it.” Carlos concluded, running a hand through his hair.

Lando looked at the floor. When he had visited the doctor, she had explained that some people experienced things like morning sickness at different stages and some people didn’t know they were pregnant until they were a few months along. Lando didn’t really want to take a DNA test to determine his baby’s father so he had pressed about how many weeks pregnant he was. He was glad George was the father because it would’ve broken his boyfriend’s heart. It would also mean that Lando would have to tell him that Carlos was the father and it was a stupid one night stand. He was aware that Carlos had a crush on him and although he tried to keep his distance, it was difficult when the man was his teammate. He couldn’t deny there was a spark between them but he was with George and it wasn’t fair on him. 

Carlos took in a deep breath as he looked over at Lando. He wished he was in George’s shoes as he was desperate to have a baby but at least he could support his teammate during his pregnancy. He moved closer to Lando.

“Does George know?” He asked.

Lando gave him a look that told him he was being stupid by asking that.

“Yeah, I called him when I left the surgery.” He said quietly. 

Carlos moved even closer and Lando found himself rooted to the spot.

“I should say congratulations. That’s rude of me not too.” He murmured.

Lando gave him a small smile.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Lando’s waist and pulled him closer. Lando held onto Carlos’ arms as the Spaniard tilted his head and his lips landed on Lando’s. They kissed softly and slowly for a minute before Carlos began to run a hand down Lando’s stomach with the intention of resting it where the baby was but Lando pulled away quickly. Lando blushed as Carlos looked hurt.

“Sorry, my skin is really sensitive. I did the same with the doctor earlier.” He explained.

Carlos let out a breath of relief, thankful that Lando hadn’t just reacted like that at him but someone else too. Lando and Carlos gazed into one another’s eyes until the tension was broken by Lando’s phone ringing. 

“It’s George, I need to take this.” Lando said quietly.

Carlos nodded and headed towards the door as he let Lando take the call. His teammate smiled and waved at him gently before the Spaniard slipped out the door. 

Lando met with the team ahead of Abu Dhabi and it was announced that Stoffel Vandoorne would be riding in his place as George and Lando made plans to announce the pregnancy to the world. They were happy to have the support of their teams which meant Lando wasn’t feeling as stressed worrying about how the team were going to replace him. He was slightly annoyed at having to miss the last race of the season but the doctor had advised against it after George had dragged him there before they were due to leave. Lando had insisted that he was at least going to Abu Dhabi to support the team and George and in all honesty, his boyfriend felt slightly better having him there.

Due to the fact that everything was announced and planned in terms of who would be driving in place of Lando, it meant that both George and Lando’s families could relax properly over the winter break as the couple were relaxed. Both sets of parents were thrilled and Alison as well as Cisca had cried tears when they heard the news. George and Lando had called their parents the day after the doctor’s visit to tell them. Lando didn’t want to admit that the day he told his team, it was slightly awkward because Carlos was there and he was trying to act normal and it was anything but. 

Lando tried not to complain too much about how much he was missing the driving. When he travelled to Barcelona with George for pre-season testing, he wished he could’ve driven alongside Carlos. At least his boyfriend seemed to be happier with his car in comparison to last year. Lando felt sorry for George, he was a great driver and he was stuck in the slowest car on the track. It annoyed Lando to have to sit on the sidelines as he had to multitask between watching Carlos and George.

The young Brit felt like he was beginning to lose his patience. His boyfriend and his mum were being slightly overbearing and he wasn’t even driving but he was young and he knew they were worried. He was so grateful to his parents for the gifts they had received for the baby already and to George’s parents as well. Most of the presents they had received at Christmas were baby clothes and baby toys as both drivers had insisted they didn’t need anything. 

Lando could tell that Carlos was excited about the baby and also upset, probably because George was the father but Lando didn’t have the heart to tell him their one night stand was a mistake. It would be a lie if he said he didn’t fancy his teammate but he knew that nothing could happen. Even though something had happened, it was due to Carlos celebrating his first podium and Lando kept trying to tell himself that.

Carlos came to visit Lando before the Chinese Grand Prix. Lando had travelled to Australia with George because it was the first race of the season but he decided not to go to any race which was outside Europe because the travelling was tiring. By this time, he was 5 months pregnant and his baby bump was growing bigger so it was becoming difficult to get comfortable and sleep and he felt bad for disturbing George. Because of this, Carlos hadn’t seen Lando in a few weeks and he was missing him so he decided to go and visit his friend. George was at the Williams factory so Lando was just chilling and watching Netflix and had to slowly make his way to the door when Carlos rang the doorbell. 

“Hey.” Lando cheered happily.

Carlos smiled and entered the apartment. 

“How are you?” He asked kindly.

Lando sighed as he rested a hand on his stomach.

“Starting to feel slightly uncomfortable because my bump is getting bigger.” He replied honestly.

Carlos gave him a sympathetic look as he followed his teammate through to the living room.

“How is Stoffel getting on?” Lando asked.

They were both sitting on the couch and Lando tried to ignore the fact that Carlos was sitting closely beside him.

“He’s doing good. He’s missed being in Formula 1.” Carlos said.

Lando nodded in understanding. He did feel bad for Stoffel knowing that it hadn’t been his decision to leave and that the team wanted a change due to the fact that Fernando had retired as well. 

“He’s not you.” Murmured Carlos.

Lando blushed. He knew what Carlos was implying but it made him feel awkward because the Spaniard was supposed to be his teammate and nothing more. They sat in awkward silence for a while until Lando let out a gasp and clutched at his stomach. Carlos looked concerned and frightened as he fidgeted, not knowing what to do.

“The baby kicked me!” Exclaimed Lando.

Carlos smiled and let Lando grab his hand to rest on his stomach. A few seconds later, he felt movement under his hand. His smile brightened as he looked up at his teammate. Lando looked so happy and he moved in closer. Before anything could happen, Lando was shifting on the couch and Carlos’ hand fell from the driver’s stomach.

“I need to call George.” He said excitedly.

Carlos was left on his own as Lando was busy calling George. He had been happy to experience the moment with the Brit but the bubble was broken the minute George was mentioned. 

To say that George was excited, was an understatement. He had thankfully finished his meetings when Lando called him and he quickly made his way home. He wanted to laugh at how excited Lando sounded on the phone but he knew he felt the same. By the time he reached the apartment, Carlos had gone and Lando was sitting on the couch, quietly talking to their baby. George smiled at the sight. Lando didn’t even know he was in the room until his boyfriend was standing in front of him. Lando smiled as George knelt down beside him and reached out to place a hand on Lando’s stomach. It didn’t take long for the baby to kick and George felt tears fill his eyes.

“Hey, baby, it’s daddy. Are you letting us know you’re in there?” He cooed. 

The baby kicked twice and Lando looked up at George. 

“Our baby is amazing.” He said in awe. 

George’s smile got bigger and he let Lando pull him in for a kiss. 

Lando found it adorable whenever George spoke to the bump which was on a regular basis now after the first time the baby had kicked. He found as the months went on that the baby was becoming more active which was probably due to the fact that both George and Lando liked to be doing things so their child definitely had their DNA. Thankfully, the baby would quieten down at night to let Lando sleep but only if George was there. 

Carlos would constantly message to ask how he was when he was racing. Lando didn’t really want to ask Carlos to dim it down considering he was still going to races in Europe but nearly every day in between race weekends when they didn’t see each other, Carlos would message. 

He didn’t really want to admit that he was finding Carlos a bit too overbearing at times now that George was just an excited puppy and was waiting for the baby to arrive. Lando found that George was aware of when he was annoying his boyfriend and would stop but obviously Carlos didn’t know and the Brit couldn’t say anything as he didn’t want to offend the Spaniard.

By the time Lando reached 8 months, he just wanted to have the baby. Whilst he was nervous and excited, he felt really uncomfortable which was why he wanted the baby out. Carlos came to visit a few days before the race at Silverstone as he hadn’t seen Lando in a while. This was due to the fact that Lando hadn’t been to many races recently because he was uncomfortable with his big bump and his back was nearly always in pain. 

The Spaniard rang the doorbell and smiled slightly when George was the one to answer it. 

“Hey, I thought I’d come and visit Lando before the race on Sunday.” Carlos greeted.

George smiled back at him.

“He’s sleeping but you can go through and see him.” George said happily.

Carlos nodded his head in thanks. He looked over at George who was typing on his phone. 

“Is he coming to Silverstone? I know he’s close to his due date.” Asked Carlos.

“Probably not, he’s been quite uncomfortable as the bump has been getting bigger. I know he misses being at the track but I’m not going to force him to go to the race if he doesn’t want to.” George sympathised.

The Spaniard could tell that George was miserable about leaving his boyfriend behind but then he didn’t want any harm to come to him or the baby so he let Lando pick the pace. Carlos was missing him too. George awkwardly looked down at the phone in his hands as he kept glancing up at Carlos.

“I’m expecting a call so if Lando wakes up, tell him I’m sorry. He’s been struggling to sleep at night because he can’t get comfortable so I’ve just left him napping.” George said.

Carlos nodded and headed towards the bedroom that George and Lando shared whilst the brunette paced around the living room, staring at his phone. The Spaniard quietly pushed the door open and made his way inside the room. Lando was sleeping peacefully on his back, mountains of pillows were on the bed as the covers were messily down by Lando’s waist. Carlos moved closer to the bed and gently sat down by Lando’s side. He rested a hand on Lando’s bump and stroked his thumb over it. He froze when Lando tilted his head slightly and he relaxed when the Brit let out a soft sigh. He leaned closer so he could speak to the bump.

“Hey, baby, it’s your Uncle Carlos. You’re so lucky to have George and Lando as your parents. You are going to be so loved and everyone is going to spoil you to bits. I can’t wait to meet you.” He whispered.

He fought back tears as the baby kicked his hand. It also meant that Lando was shifting as the baby was moving and disturbing his nap. The Spaniard withdrew his hand immediately as he fidgeted on the bed. Lando sleepily ran a hand over his face and winced as he moved slightly. He nearly jumped as he looked up and saw Carlos sitting on the bed beside him.

“Hey.” Carlos called out.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Lando asked sleepily.

“I thought I’d come and visit you seeing as it’s been a while since I’ve visited.” Replied Carlos casually.

Lando looked at him for a moment as he wondered if there was more to Carlos’ answer than what he was letting on. 

“Yeah, having a big bump hasn’t been so fun recently. Can’t sleep, can’t walk, can’t do anything. I just want to have the baby now.” Lando said miserably.

Carlos smiled softly at his teammate.

“Everything will be worth it when the baby is here. I can’t wait to meet them.” He said gently.

Lando smiled. 

“Me too.” He agreed.

Carlos shifted closer as he rested his hand on Lando’s bump again. 

“I’ve missed you too.” He whispered.

Lando found himself gazing into Carlos’ eyes. He had missed the Spaniard, probably not as much as the older man had been missing him but he had constantly been calling George when he had stopped going to races because he was feeling lonely. When Carlos closed the gap and kissed him, Lando let it happen. He relaxed into it as the Spaniard lifted a hand to cup his cheek. He couldn’t remember the last time George had kissed him but it had been a while since Lando was never really in the mood or his boyfriend was always focused on his bump. Lando didn’t mind that the baby was getting attention but he missed having George close to him. He lifted a hand to run it through Carlos’ soft hair. The kiss broke when they heard the sound of a phone ringing from further along the apartment. Carlos sighed as they pulled apart.

“George has been waiting on the phone ringing all day. We’ve been expecting a car seat for the baby and the company ran out of the one we wanted and they were due to call back to say when they would have one. He’s been so excited over a baby seat.” Lando told him. 

Carlos smiled and shifted on the bed as he heard hurried footsteps heading for the bedroom. George peeked in and smiled happily at the two drivers.

“Lando, they have it in! I’m going to go and buy it before someone else gets it.” He said happily.

Lando smiled at him.

“Go on and get it then.” He replied cheekily.

George winked then left the room and headed out of the apartment. Carlos got up from the bed and leaned down to kiss Lando on the forehead before heading to the door. 

“Are you going?” Lando asked quietly.

Carlos sighed.

“I have to go to the gym, I have to be prepared for the race on Sunday.” He said slowly.

He didn’t really want to go but he didn’t want another interruption. 

Lando nodded and looked at him sadly.

“Good luck for Sunday.” He said quietly. 

Carlos gave him a small smile and headed out of the apartment. 

The Spaniard didn’t know at the time but that would be the last time he would see Lando with his bump. He found out that Lando was in the hospital in labour when he received a text from Jon, Lando’s trainer, to say George had been in contact with him. He was excited to see Lando and the baby having bought a present ahead of Hungary seeing as Lando had been due to have the baby at least a couple of days after the race. When Carlos had spoken to George in Budapest, he was counting down the days and all nerves were gone as excitement was bubbling in the young driver. Carlos wanted to go to the hospital but he didn’t want to get in the way and he knew it would be a waiting game. 

The baby was born on Tuesday 4th August, the day after Lando had gone into labour. Again, it was Jon who got in touch with Carlos to let him know that Lando had given birth. Carlos headed to the hospital at night to give Lando and George time with their baby. He had no idea if they were going to be staying overnight or what was happening but he wanted to go and see Lando and his baby. He walked around the hospital aimlessly until he gave up and asked one of the nurses passing by where the baby unit was. Once he managed to determine where it was from the nurse’s directions, he made his way to the ward. Eventually, he made it and sighed a breath of relief when he walked past the room where Lando was in having caught sight of him from outside the room. He stood nervously as he could make out someone sitting by the bed. He figured it was George but he couldn’t be sure so he gently knocked on the door and then pushed it open gently as he peeked his head in. George looked up from where he had been gazing down at his baby and he smiled as he laid eyes on Carlos and he tilted his head, signalling him to come in. The Spaniard quietly entered the room and closed the door slowly behind him. Lando was sleeping in the bed, curled up on his side facing George as one of his hands held onto the bed covers. Carlos was carrying a helium balloon and a cuddly teddy bear for the baby as he walked closer to George’s side. George’s eyes brightened as he noticed the gifts before his eyes fell back on the baby in his arms, swaddled in a pink blanket. A girl. Lando had given birth to a baby girl. Carlos was now standing next to George, gazing down at the baby. She was beautiful. 

“She’s gorgeous.” Whispered Carlos.

George looked every inch the proud parent.

“I don’t want to wake Lando, he’s so exhausted after the birth. I’m so proud of him.” Murmured George.

Carlos bit his lip, knowing deep down that he wasn’t going to congratulate Lando anytime soon or hold the baby as George didn’t look as if he was going to put her down at all. 

“Do you have a name for her?” He asked curiously.

“Imogen Norris-Russell.” Replied George.

“It’s a nice name.” Said Carlos kindly.

George let out a little laugh.

“Took an age to pick it though. The only thing Lando and I could agree on was giving her both our last names.” Said George.

Carlos laughed.

Lando and baby Imogen both shifted as one before they settled down again. Carlos felt jealous as George moved a hand closer to his daughter’s hand and let her wrap her little fingers around his. He let out a little cough and moved around the table to gently place the teddy on the bedside table so that it sat beside cards that had been given to the couple. He then placed the helium balloon in the corner of the room and went to stand beside George again.

“Congratulations, mate.” Murmured Carlos.

“Thank you.” Said George gratefully.

Carlos looked over at Lando who was still sleeping then down at Imogen who was stretching in her dad’s arms. 

“I’m going to get going.” He said softly.

George frowned up at him.

“Already?” He questioned.

“Yeah, well I don’t want to wake Lando up. He deserves the rest. I’ll come and visit you both again sometime when you’re all settled.” He replied.

He quietly said his goodbyes to George who thanked him for the gifts and then headed to the door. As he stopped, he looked back at the scene before him, wishing that he was the one holding baby Imogen.

The next morning, Carlos found the card in his house which he had meant to give to George when he had been at the hospital and had clearly forgotten to pick it up. He decided to head to the hospital to give the card to Lando and George. He hoped that Lando would be awake and maybe he would be allowed to hold the baby. Thankfully, he had no issues finding Lando’s room. Part of him was surprised when he found no one around but then his heart skipped a beat when he looked through the window to find Lando on his own with his daughter. He gently tapped on the door and peeked in and smiled at Lando.

“Hey, Lando.” He said softly.

Lando sleepily smiled up at him.

“Hey.” He replied.

The Brit was lying on his side facing the crib that his daughter was resting in. 

“I forgot to bring the card with me when I came by yesterday to drop off Imogen's gifts. Did George tell you I was here?” Carlos asked curiously.

“Yeah, he said you had been here. Sorry, I was asleep when you visited.” Lando apologised.

Carlos shook his head fondly. He dropped the card on the bed beside Lando who opened it then smiled as he placed it on the bedside table as he sat up. Carlos spent the time standing beside the time looking down at Imogen.

“Where’s George?” He asked quietly.

“He’s away getting me breakfast. I’m so hungry and I wanted something decent.” Explained Lando. 

“Can I hold her?” Asked Carlos hesitantly.

“Of course, just be careful when you’re taking her out of the crib.” Warned Lando.

Carlos gently picked the baby up and carefully sat down beside Lando on the bed. He rocked her in his arms as she wriggled about having been moved. Lando rested his chin on Carlos’ shoulder as he gazed down at his daughter.

“Lando, look at her. She’s amazing.” Whispered Carlos.

Lando smiled.

“She is, isn’t she?” 

Carlos leaned down and kissed the baby on her forehead. 

“I can’t believe she’s here.” Lando said, still in disbelief.

Carlos leaned back slightly into Lando’s chest.

“When can you take her home?” He asked.

“In a few hours hopefully, they just need to do a few more checks but I’ll be glad to be out of here.” Responded Lando.

“Can I come and visit?” Asked Carlos softly.

“Of course you can.” Replied Lando gently.

Lando lifted his chin and looked at Carlos as the Spaniard stared at him. The moment was broken by the door opening and Adam stepped in. Carlos blushed and felt awkward as he noticed the older man looking back and forward between him and his son. He coughed nervously and carefully stood up and gently passed the baby to her father before Adam could say anything. 

“I better get going, I’ll see you soon, Lando.” He mumbled.

Adam watched as Carlos quickly left the room then looked over at Lando who was gazing down at his daughter and clearly avoiding his dad’s gaze.

“Where is George?” He asked.

“He’s getting me breakfast.” Lando replied softly.

Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Could Carlos not have done that?”

“I didn’t know he was coming.” Responded Lando.

“He was here last night though.” His dad pointed out.

Lando just rolled his eyes as he refused to meet his dad’s eyes. Adam moved closer to the bed.

“Is there something gone on between you two?” Adam asked suspiciously.

Lando finally looked up at his dad.

“No.” He said bluntly.

Adam looked at him like he didn’t believe him but Lando went back to gazing down at his daughter so he missed the look. His dad decided not to question him any further.

Carlos decided to visit a few days after Lando had returned home with baby Imogen. He didn’t want to appear desperate and he knew George would probably have something to say if he visited everyday especially when he wasn’t family. It wasn’t long before he found himself standing on the doorstep again as he waited for someone to open the door. He was surprised then Lando opened the door. The young Brit was wearing an oversized jumper which probably belonged to George as well as a pair of jogging bottoms. His teammate smiled sleepily as he opened the door wider without saying anything. Carlos could tell that he was tired but then again Imogen had only been home a couple of nights. He followed Lando to the living room and smiled at the sight of Imogen sleeping in the Moses basket that was sitting on the one seater sofa. 

“You look tired.” Carlos said honestly as he sat down on the couch.

“Thanks.” Lando said sarcastically.

Carlos looked concerned as the young driver sat slumped on the couch beside him.

“Is she sleeping and are you sleeping?” He asked worriedly.

Lando huffed.

“No one in the house is sleeping. My mum keeps on insisting that Imogen should spend a night with her and dad but I want her to spend time with George before the summer ends.” He said.

Carlos nodded in understanding.

“How are you?” He asked gently.

“Tired.” Replied Lando as he stared at the TV which currently wasn’t on. 

“Yeah but how are you really?” Carlos tried again. 

Lando sighed.

“I’m just trying my best and I feel like I need to prove to everyone that I can be a good dad.” He replied miserably.

Carlos’ eyes widened.

“There’s no such thing as being a perfect parent, Lando. You don’t need to prove anything. As long as you love and care for Imogen, that’s all that should matter.” He said softly.

Lando gave him a small smile. Carlos leaned closer and laid a hand on Lando’s knee.

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered.

He leaned in and closed the gap between them. He cupped Lando’s cheek as he kissed his teammate slowly. Lando was too tired to think straight and he kissed Carlos as he placed a hand on Carlos’ hand which had been resting on his knee. He moaned as Carlos deepened the kiss. The moment was shattered by the front door opening and closing. Lando abruptly pulled back from Carlos who looked startled. The two drivers just stared at one another as Lando tried to create some distance between them. George then appeared in the doorway and smiled. 

“Hey, sorry I took so long. Oh, hey, Carlos. I didn’t realise you were here.” Said George softly.

“I thought I would visit now that everyone was home.” He murmured. 

Lando snuck a glance at the Spaniard as George ignored them for a moment in favour of heading towards his daughter to pick her up. Carlos had completely forgotten about George and hadn’t even been aware that he wasn’t in the apartment at the time he had arrived. He quickly stood up and looked between George and Lando.

“I think I’m going to get going.” He murmured.

George quietly said goodbye as Lando followed him out. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that George was now sitting in the same place that Carlos had been sitting in. Carlos stared at Lando for a moment as the young Brit nervously wrapped his arms around his chest.

“I suppose I’ll see you sometime. Maybe I can visit before you go to the factory if you are still planning on going back to racing after the summer.” Carlos said slowly.

Lando nodded hesitantly. Carlos rested a hand on Lando’s shoulder and felt like he had been punched in the stomach when his teammate shifted out of his grip to move back. He could see Lando’s eyes flickering back to the room that George was in and he knew that now was not a good time. 

“I’ll see you around.” He murmured. 

Lando nodded again and watched as Carlos opened and closed the door without a moment’s glance. He headed back to the living room where George was still holding Imogen in his arms. He sat down beside his boyfriend and rested his head on his shoulder as he gazed down at his daughter.

“Everything alright?” Asked George quietly.

He could feel Lando nodding against his shoulder and he remained quiet after that, just enjoying a moment of peace and quiet. As Lando felt George place a kiss on his temple, he knew that nothing could happen between himself and Carlos and he would have to tell the Spaniard to give him space because he was in a relationship. He knew he wasn’t helping matters by kissing Carlos but this was getting too much for the young Brit. He had to focus on his family


End file.
